The White Flame
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: An evil demon named Hisoka escapes from spirit world. Koenma is unsure if Yuskae and the gang can do it on their own. New help is on the way. KurAkiko one of my Characters Ch. 1-5 are being reposted. Ch. 7 posted
1. Problems Arise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu-Yu Hakusho characters. (Yes Kurama belongs to me. Ha, I wish (. )  
  
(A/N: This is my first Yu-Yu Hakusho story. So please review and let me know what you think.)  
  
Chapter 1: Problems Arise  
By Tainted InuShemeeko  
  
Koenma sat at his desk gobbling down a bowl of rice. Once that was finished his eyes moved to a sweet rice ball. Koenma jumped as the doors flew open and almost fell from his chair, when Ogre burst into his office.  
  
"Koenma sir we have a slight problem."  
  
Koenma narrowed his eyes at Ogre.  
  
"Well, what is it Ogre? Can't you see I'm eating!"  
  
"Yes, yes sir."  
  
Koenma's face started to turn red.  
  
"Well, what is it!"  
  
Ogre's eyes darted back and forth.  
  
"It's Hisoka sir."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He has escaped, Koenma sir."  
  
"WHAT! How could this have happened?"  
  
Ogre started to make his way back to the door that's when Koenma saw him.  
  
"Just where do you think that you are going?"  
  
"Well I was....just going to get Botan and tell her to fetch Yusuke."  
  
Koenma's pacifier almost fell from his mouth as he yelled at him.  
  
"Are you crazy? He and Kuwabara are still healing from the last case I sent them on. Not to mention Kurama and Hiei aren't at their peak either."  
  
"But, Koenma sir? There is not one else to go after him."  
  
Ogre looked at Koenma for a second.  
  
"Koenma sir, what is it?"  
  
"Well there might be someone. I'm not sure if she would do it or not. Seeing how he tried to kill her the last time they met."  
  
Ogre scratched his head. "Who is it sir?"  
  
"Akiko."  
  
Ogre's mouth fell open as he looked at Koenma.  
  
"Sir, we haven't seen her in three years. She is the reason why you chose Yuskae Urameshi as the new spirit detective."  
  
"I know that you idiot."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The body of a young woman struggled with the sheets on her bed, as she was pulled deeper into her dream. Her raspberry hair was spread upon her pillow as she fought with the dream she didn't want to have. The harder she fought the deeper she was pulled into the dream.  
  
A tall built shadow stood in the corner of her room and watched her sleep. The figure in the shadows watched as another figure made its way through the window.  
  
"Hello, Botan."  
  
The being in the window gasped as it then quickly turned around, to find the source of the voice. She squinted her eyes to try to see into the shadows, when the voice in the shadows spoke again.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you why you are here?"  
  
Botan listened to each word that was spoken trying to place it.  
  
"Kurama, is that you?"  
  
The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a tall young man, with long fire red hair and bright emerald green eyes. Botan looked him up and down and smiled.  
  
"It was you, but what are you doing here at Akiko's?"  
  
Kurama looked over at the young woman lying on the bed. He then turned back to Botan.  
  
"I have been keeping watch over her for awhile now. Just to make sure she was safe."  
  
Botan glanced at Kurama then uttered,  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
Botan's eyes suddenly widened in surprise.  
  
"Then you know about Hisoka."  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"Yes, I do, and of late her dreams have been troubling her."  
  
Botan watched as Kurama turned back to watch Akiko sleeping. Botan then caught Kurama's eyes. She could read so much emotion inside of them.  
  
She sighed, "You really care for her don't you?"  
  
"Yes, she is a dear friend to me."  
  
Kurama turned to leave, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Botan reached a hand out toward him as he walked away.  
  
"Kurama you're leaving?"  
  
His answer was soft yet filled with so much sorrow.  
  
"You have things to discuss with her. She will be waking up soon.'  
  
Kurama turned slightly so he could see Botan's face.  
  
"The dreams that she has been having lately wake her up screaming. So try not to let them scare you."  
  
"You've been here when it happens?"  
  
Kurama's answer was simple. "Yes I have."  
  
Kurama gave Botan a small smile.  
  
"Perhaps, I will go see Koenma and see what I can find out."  
  
He then faded out of sight.  
  
(Who is Akiko and why would Koenma need her to help the new Spirit detective? And just who is this Hisoka?)  
  
(A/N that's it for now I a least want 5 reviews ok so please R&R.) 


	2. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Yu Hakusho characters. Well expect for Akiko and Hisoka. :-)  
  
Chapter 2: Nightmares  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Botan turned her attention back to Akiko. She then was nearly scared out of her skin when Akiko screamed.  
  
"AAAHHHH!"  
  
Akiko's body shot up in bed. Her breathing was very rapid. Akiko's lavender-green eyes darted through her room.  
  
In a whispered voice she asked, "Who's there?"  
  
Her eyes then fell upon Botan. "Botan what are you doing here?"  
  
Botan blushed as she stuttered, "I....uh...am."  
  
Akiko smiled her.  
  
"Hey, Botan it's okay. Let me guess Koenma sent you?"  
  
Botan sighed, "Yes Koenma did send me to get you."  
  
She took in a few breaths.  
  
"You see Koenma wants you to help his new Spirit Detective, Yuskae Urameshi."  
  
Akiko gave a little laugh.  
  
"He wants me to help his new spirit detective. Please Botan don't make me laugh."  
  
Botan's face blushed a little.  
  
"No I'm sorry that's what he said he wanted you for."  
  
Akiko shifted underneath of her covers.  
  
"So what is this case he is putting this Yuskae Urameshi on?"  
  
Botan tapped her fingers together nervously.  
  
Akiko watched how uneasy she had become.  
  
"Botan come on spit it out."  
  
Botan took a breath. "You see it has to do with Hisoka."  
  
Botan watched her eyes light up with a fire that she had never seen before. That's when Akiko jumped out of bed and made her way to her closet. She slipped into a pair of black jeans. She then chose a green spaghetti strap tank top. Botan watched as Akiko slipped on a pair of ankle high boots. She then headed toward the door.  
  
Botan called after her. "Where are you going?"  
  
Akiko turned to face Botan, her lavender-green eyes burning.  
  
"I'm going to see Koenma."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Koenma was going through some paper work that was piled on his desk.  
  
"Aw, I'll never get any of this paperwork done."  
  
Koenma sighed and went back to stamping papers. A voice then came out of nowhere.  
  
"Do you always talk to yourself when you are alone?"  
  
Akiko stepped out of the shadows in the corner of his office, her raspberry hair spilling over her shoulders. Koenma jumped and grabbed at his chest.  
  
"Don't do that! You're as sneaky as Kurama."  
  
Akiko's voice stay soft and calm as she spoke to Koenma  
  
"I know maybe if he wouldn't follow me around so much I wouldn't have picked it up from him."  
  
Koenma just looked at her. Akiko leaned over his desk and placed a finger under his chin.  
  
"You wouldn't know anything about it would you?"  
  
Koenma shook his head. "No, why would I know anything about him following you?"  
  
Akiko let her finger fall away from his chin. She then sighed and then turned away.  
  
"Well I was told that you had a job for me to do. So what is it what's this case you have this kid working on?"  
  
Koenma swallowed, and then cleared his throat while he pulled his shirt away from his neck.  
  
"I wouldn't call Yuskae a kid. Sure he's arrogant and stubborn, heck he's even bad mouthed me a few times."  
  
Akiko's eyes burned into Koenma like to bright candle flames. She then turned back to face Koenma.  
  
"So has he ever gone through half of the hell that I have?"  
  
Sweat started to run down his face as he looked at Akiko.  
  
"Yes he has done exceptionally well."  
  
"Well then what is so bad about this demon that you need me to help  
him?"  
  
"You see Akiko although Yuskae has gone through the tests that  
were needed to help him raise his spirit energy. He's not strong  
enough to beat this guy. You on the other hand are."  
  
Akiko looked over at Koenma confused.  
  
"What do you mean he's not strong enough but I am?"  
  
Koenma took his pacifier out of his mouth, looked at it then placed it  
back in again.  
  
"I mean that you have fought him before."  
  
Akiko smiled then went silent. She knew whom Koenma was talking about.  
Botan had already spilled the beans. Akiko just wanted to hear it from  
Koenma.  
  
"Koenma I've fought I lot of people before so you are you talking  
about?"  
  
Koenma sighed, "Hisoka, I'm talking about Hisoka. You've fought him before you know what he is like you can bring him in.  
  
Tears formed in Akiko's eyes, "Do you know the hell I went through? Hisoka almost destroyed everything I ever cared about. I've have never forgotten any of it and I'm not about to let Kurama nor anyone else face him."  
  
Koenma swallowed hard, "Yes, I do however, that might be a little difficult, Yusuke, Kurama, and the others are on their way to my office right now as we speak."  
  
Akiko smiled, a playful light shone in her lavender-green eyes.  
  
"So your saying that this Yuskae doesn't believe that my spirit energy is stronger then his?"  
  
Koenma nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Kurama and Hiei have tried to talk to him about you all morning. He won't listen to them."  
  
Akiko smile widened just a little bit. Koenma's widened he could feel her spirit energy rising.  
  
"Well then I guess Yusuke and I will have to play a little game of cat and mouse to get to know one another better. Kurama and I would do it all the time to strengthen our fighting skills; lets see how quick he can see this coming."  
  
She then smiled to her self she hoped Kurama didn't get too jealous. Akiko cared for him too much to see him hurt like that.  
  
Akiko then focused all her spirit energy into a tiny little ball. Yusuke would be her test to see if she still had it before her nightmare started all over again.  
  
"Bouncing Spirit Ball!"  
  
She then got an energy reading off of Yusuke. Akiko then tied his spirit energy to her white energy ball. She smiled slightly as she let it go. The bright white ball bounced off the wall right before crashing through the door. It was being pulled straight toward Yusuke and he didn't even have a clue.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Kurama and Hiei slowed and so did Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara looked around, "Hey do you guys feel that?"  
  
Kurama and Hiei nodded. Kurama gasped as he felt the energy rush toward him.  
  
"Akiko." Came like a whisper through his lips.  
  
No one in spirit world other then her had spirit energy this clean. Kurama then realized where the energy was headed straight toward Yusuke. The energy was picking up speed, as it got closer. Kurama wanted to warn him but he seemed to he lost his voice only to find it in the end.  
  
"Yusuke look out!"  
  
TBC  
  
Will Akiko really hit Yusuke with her attack or will Yusuke see it in time to avoid it?  
  
(A/N: Hope you guys liked. Please leave reviews thanks.) 


	3. The Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I'd be rich it I did.  
  
Chapter 3: The Challenge  
  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Kurama saw the energy ball coming toward Yusuke. But by the time he did it was to late.  
  
"Yusuke look out!"  
  
Yusuke looked up to see a bright light hurtling toward him.  
  
"What the...holy crap."  
  
The energy ball slammed into his stomach throwing him back down the hall to land against the wall. The energy ball then bounced off of him only to fly back down the hallway to Koenma's office. Yusuke started to pull him self away from the wall.  
  
"Could anyone tell me what the hell that was?"  
  
Kurama looked at Yusuke and asked, "Are you all right Yusuke?"  
  
"I'm fine I just bruised a rib that's all."  
  
Hiei looked down at Yusuke is disgust.  
  
"If you hadn't been day dreaming you would have sensed it coming."  
  
Yusuke looked up at Hiei and replied with, "Shut up. I'm not perfect ok."  
  
Hiei smirked at him.  
  
"Well, some of us are. You had best be glad that who ever the attack came from didn't wish to kill you. Only test you."  
  
Akiko turned to Koenma and winced.  
  
"Ouch that had to hurt."  
  
The energy ball disappeared into her hand. Koenma looked over at Akiko, sweat running down his face.  
  
"What are you doing? You're going to kill him?"  
  
Akiko shook her head her raspberry hair flying from side to side.  
  
"If I had wanted to kill him I would have and Kurama and Hiei know it."  
  
Koenma started to stutter, "But...but?"  
  
Akiko eyes sparkled as she looked at Koenma.  
  
"You still got that training room? I could use a work out."  
  
Koenma looked at her confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
Akiko looked at him and sighed, "Well you won't let me test Yusuke out so I have to do something."  
  
Koenma whined, "But why do you need to test him?"  
  
Anger shone in her eyes as she looked at Koenma.  
  
"Hisoka will kill him if I don't."  
Koenma sighed, "Okay do it."  
  
Akiko tried to hold back her excitement as she disappeared out the door in a flash. Koenma didn't even get to see her leave. Akiko zipped down the hall, she eyes caught sight of Yusuke brushing himself off. She flew by Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara, grabbed Yusuke and zipped out the door.  
  
"Sorry guys. Got to borrow him for a second."  
  
Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara all turned to see Koenma running out of his office, Ogre running after him. Kuwabara looked down at Koenma.  
  
"Where the heck is she taking Urameshi?"  
  
Koenma sighed, "She is taking him out to challenge him."  
  
Hiei looked at Koenma.  
  
"You think that she will be able to defeat Yusuke. She might need some help."  
  
Kurama shook his head.  
  
"Hiei have you truly forgotten the first time she met you? She had you pinned before Yusuke did."  
  
Hiei sneered over at Kurama.  
  
"Of course not it was one of the most degrading days of my life. Until now no one but you and Koenma knew about."  
  
Kuwabara looked over at Koenma and saw sweat rolling down his face.  
  
"Don't worry Koenma I'm sure Yusuke won't hurt her to bad."  
  
Koenma look at the three and then answered  
  
"It's not Akiko I'm worried about. It's Yusuke, he might need all the help he can get."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Akiko set Yusuke down in the clearing that she had chosen to test Yusuke in.  
  
"Well we're here."  
  
Yusuke looked around him.  
  
"Where are we? Where's here?"  
  
Akiko gave a small laugh as she walked away from Yusuke.  
  
"We are just outside of Koenma's palace."  
  
Yusuke was just about to ask her who she was and why she had brought him there. When a spirit ball slammed into him knocking him from his feet.  
  
"Hey, what the hell was that?"  
  
Akiko sighed and shook her head her raspberry hair shaking over her shoulders.  
  
"That was your test shot and you did even block it."  
  
Yusuke narrowed his eyes at her. "Who the heck are you anyway?"  
  
All Akiko did was stare back at him.  
  
Yusuke scratched his head. "Hey wait a minute you're that other detective aren't you?"  
  
Akiko nodded and took a step backwards.  
  
"Don't take any of this personal Yusuke. I just have to see if you are up to handling this next case. If you can deal with me you can deal with this case."  
  
Akiko pulled her hand back and opened it as energy shot from it.  
  
"Bouncing Spirit Ball!"  
  
Yusuke dodged the ball as it shot toward him. He was distracted as his surrounding changed into a small arena. He then saw a very teenage looking Koenma watching him from the small stands along with Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. Akiko had seen the presence of the others had distracted him. So she took full advantage of the situation.  
  
"Spirit Spikes!"  
  
Twenty different white spikes flew from her hands straight toward Yusuke. Kuwabara managed to call out to him.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi look out!"  
  
Yusuke turned but not in time to miss all of the spikes. Ten managed to come in contact with his body, forcing him backward and pinning him against the wall of the small arena. Akiko watched as Yusuke cried out in pain as blood then oozed out of the holes the spikes had made in his body. Akiko sighed as she started toward him.  
  
"Come on Yusuke, are you even going to try to defined yourself? I'm already winning and I haven't given you my best shot yet."  
  
Yusuke groaned as he pulled himself away for the wall the spike having faded away.  
  
"Are you kidding lady I'm just getting warmed up."  
  
Yusuke stood and readied himself.  
  
"Spirit Gun!"  
  
Akiko felt the attack coming and missed being hurt baldly. Her right shoulder however had been grazed by Yusuke's attack. She smiled at Yusuke as she picked herself off of the ground.  
  
"There see now that's what I'm talking about. Now I think its time for me to end this test. We shall see if you can handle my next attack?"  
  
Koenma's voice broke the silence that had fell between Akiko and Yusuke.  
  
"Akiko you promised that you wouldn't kill him."  
  
Akiko laughed at Koenma.  
  
"I'm not I'm just going to give him a little taste. If he doesn't die form this attack then he just might make it."  
  
Yusuke just stared at her for a minute.  
  
"Lady you mind telling me what you are talking about?"  
  
"Sure I would love to Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke watched as Akiko took a stance he had never seen before. A strong wind appeared and whipped Akiko's raspberry hair around her face. Her lavender-green eyes turned gold and then turned back to normal.  
  
"Coyote Spirits!"  
  
Yusuke watched in disbelief as the white energy surrounding Akiko, transformed into six white transparent coyotes. Yusuke could not tell that they were completely made from the energy that was pooling from Akiko's body. Akiko glanced over at Yusuke as he started to back away. Kuwabara started to yell at Yusuke.  
  
"Come on Urameshi you can take them."  
  
Akiko's eyes sparkled as she looked at Yusuke.  
  
"Do you wish for me to call them off? Or do you plan on taking care of them?"  
  
"You got that lady. They're mine."  
  
"If you wish Yusuke."  
  
The think that he did next surprised her. Not only would he beat the coyote spirits, but he risked killing her as well. Maybe even killing himself as well.  
  
"Yusuke Wait!"  
  
But it was to late.  
  
"Shot Gun!"  
  
TBC  
  
(In an attempt to over come Akiko's coyote spirits Yusuke fired his shot gun. Will either spirit detective survive as the two attacks colloid?)  
  
(A/N: That's it for this chapter hope you guys liked it. Leave me some good reviews and we'll see what I can do about the next chapter. Hope to hear from you soon. ^_^ 


	4. The Test Ends

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho I wish I did though. Akiko belongs to me though.  
  
Chapter 4: The Test Ends  
By InuShemeeko  
  
"Shot Gun!"  
  
"Yusuke wait!"  
  
Akiko braced herself against Yusuke's attack the best she could. Koenma's sweat dropped as he watched both Yusuke's and Akiko's attack collide with one another. Both fighters were thrown backwards. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara watched as Yusuke fell on one knee. Once the smoked had cleared the area one could see that both fighters had taken a beating. Yusuke's energy level had dropped his spirit energy barely flickered.  
  
Koenma sighed, "Aw, great Yusuke has almost used up all his energy."  
  
Kuwabara raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well doesn't that mean that Akiko has used up her energy too?"  
  
Kurama shook is head.  
  
"I'm afraid it does not. Akiko's spirit energy level is still much higher then that of Yusuke's."  
  
Kuwabara blinked a few times.  
  
"No way! You mean that Urameshi doesn't have anything left?"  
  
Kurama shook his head slowly.  
  
"I'm afraid not Kuwabara."  
  
Kuwabara shook his head repeatedly.  
  
"No way that impossible. Come on Urameshi!"  
  
Hiei sneered as he watched the battle in front of him.  
  
"The idiot didn't even try to read her before he attacked her. If he had he would have the upper hand. The fool, he's going to get himself killed."  
  
Kurama couldn't hold back a smile when he heard what Hiei had just said.  
  
"I believe Hiei that Yusuke doesn't mind rushing into battle. There are times when I see similar things between the two of you."  
  
"Huh," was Hiei's only response as he turned away from Kurama.  
  
* * ****  
  
Akiko looked over at Yusuke she couldn't believe he was still standing. Well alive anyway. She felt his spirit energy level dropping. She would have to confess she didn't feel that swell either.  
  
Yusuke stared over at Akiko. He noticed she was holding her right arm blood ran through her fingers.  
  
'She's hurt. What am I saying she wiped the floor with me? Her spirit energy is a lot higher too.'  
  
Akiko sighed as she relaxed her body. Koenma was going to kill her. She had promised not to use this technique.  
  
'Hey, the boy fought a good fight. And this is the only way I can think of to repay him.'  
  
**********  
  
Koenma brow twisted up as he watched Akiko's stance.  
  
"No, no, no she promised me she wouldn't use that technique."  
  
Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara all turned to look at Koenma. Kurama's green eyes showed a deep worry as he looked at Koenma. He then spoke up.  
  
"She's going to use her final attack isn't she?"  
  
Koenma sighed, "Yes I'm afraid she is."  
  
Kurama's eyes focused on Akiko worry showed deep within them. Hiei caught the worry in Kurama's eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about her to much Kurama. It makes you too human. I'm sure she will be just fine."  
  
Kurama just couldn't help it. He knew what her last technique was capable of doing. It could either kill a person, or save them. Depending on what they held in their heart, their soul.  
  
******  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened as he watched the wind pick up as swirl around Akiko. Her bright white spirit energy swirled around her as the wind whipped around her.  
  
"Cleansing Spirit!"  
  
Akiko's spirit energy spread like wild fire around them. Before Yusuke could react he found himself inside the fire of white flames. Yusuke was sure he was about to die. However, the flames of this strange fire didn't burn him. They seemed to be soothing his aches and pains away. He then looked down at his chest only to see his wounds disappearing.  
  
'No way, this is different. I never thought dying would be like this. At least it wasn't like this the last time I died.'  
  
Suddenly the white flames exploded away from him. Yusuke blinked a few times.  
  
"Ok, this is weird. Can someone tell me what just happened here?"  
  
Koenma appeared suddenly beside of Yusuke.  
  
"Akiko just gave you back all your energy is what just happened. And at the risk of her losing her life in doing so."  
  
"What?", was the only thing he could say.  
  
Kurama's heart froze as he looked across the field. He had to go to her; he had to make sure she was breathing.  
  
TBC  
  
Will Yusuke be ready for this new battle? And did Akiko give up all the energy she had left to heal Yusuke's injuries?  
  
(A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I want to post a new part for this story. Hope that's ok. Please Review guys. Thanks.) 


	5. High Emotions, Learning the Enemy

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 5: High Emotions, Learning the Enemy  
By Tainted InuShemeeko  
  
Kurama made it to Akiko's side in an instant. He knelt gently beside her as she lay on the ground.  
  
"Are you all right? Akiko."  
  
Akiko smiled slowly up at Kurama as she slowly tried to sit up. Kurama's heart ached when he saw her wince in pain as she sat up.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Yusuke winced as he looked at the bullet-like wounds on Akiko's chest. He then watched as Kurama helped Akiko up from the ground. Sorrow burned inside of Kurama's eyes, as he looked Akiko over.  
  
"It would appear that you have bruised and cracked a few of your ribs."  
  
Kurama then pulled out a white handkerchief and dabbed at Akiko's bloody lip. Yusuke then came up behind them. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Akiko and Kurama.  
  
"I guess I should thank you. I mean that's the quickest I have ever been healed."  
  
Akiko smiled at Yusuke.  
  
"Well I just figure anyone who could defeat my Coyote Spirit attack should get some healing treatment."  
  
Yusuke grinned over at Akiko.  
  
"I think some of those bruised and cracked ribs belong to me."  
  
Akiko laughed over at Yusuke.  
  
"Know you're probably right they probably are yours."  
  
Kuwabara came running from the stands.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi you okay? Hey, where did all your wounds go?"  
  
Hiei came up behind Kuwabara and sneered.  
  
"If you would have been watching the fight you would have seen what happened to them."  
  
Hiei then thought about what he had just said.  
  
"Then again that might be to much for your pathetic human brain to take in."  
  
Kuwabara blinked a few times taking in what Hiei had just said to him.  
  
"Hey, you better watch it shrimp, I'm going to take you out one day."  
  
"Hn, I would love to see you try. It's amazing you haven't been killed yet."  
  
Akiko couldn't help but let a small laugh out as she watched the two.  
  
"And here I thought I would never see anything like that again."  
  
Kurama glanced over at Akiko.  
  
"Akiko, what is it that brings pain to your eyes?"  
  
Akiko smiled softly over at Kurama.  
  
"Just memories from a long forgotten past nothing to worry about."  
  
"I see that Koenma has already left. We should do the same there is much that needs to be discussed."  
  
***************************************  
  
The group soon mad it back to Koenma's palace. Akiko was now walking on her own power with no help from Kurama or Yusuke. Akiko looked up the still teenage looking Koenma as he sat in his office. A smile soon spread across her face.  
  
"See Koenma, Yusuke is still alive. However my cleansing spirit attack is not the one you should be worried about. For over the years I have overcome two attacks that are a lot stronger then it."  
  
Koenma's eyes widened as he looked at Akiko. Akiko on the other hand changed the topic.  
  
"Now, back to the cause of me being here. This time Koenma there will be no capture. Hisoka will be killed, if that is the only way to stop him. I will not allow him to take anyone's life again."  
  
Yusuke looked confused as he looked at Akiko.  
  
"Wait a minute. You act as if you've fought this guy before?"  
  
Akiko's lavender-green eyes burned with an unknown fire as she answered Yusuke.  
  
"I have and it cost me someone dear to me."  
  
Koenma then sweat-dropped as he glanced over at Akiko, but continued not to say anything. For he knew whom she was talking about, but figured Akiko would tell them when the time was right. That was as long as she didn't find out that he had contacted the three fighters that survived the last fight with Hisoka besides Akiko.  
  
Hiei took a step forward.  
  
"Enough talk, we should be getting down to the real reason we are here."  
  
Akiko looked over at Kurama and Hiei and then over to Koenma.  
  
"Hiei is right I should be preparing you. Hisoka is like no demon you have faced before. He will use your heart and soul against you."  
  
Yusuke looked over at Akiko.  
  
"What do you mean he'll use our hearts and souls against us?"  
  
"I mean he will read your heart to find out what you care about, then he will destroy it."  
  
Hiei looked over at Akiko and asked.  
  
"And how do you know that we all have something we care about. I certainly have nothing that I care about."  
  
Akiko looked at Hiei and shook her head. Her raspberry curls bounced with the movement.  
  
"Sure, you don't Hiei. It would be awful if Hisoka were to find out the secret that you hold within your heart. Shall I say more?"  
  
Hiei's eyes widened in surprise, he knew that Akiko knew about Yukina but how. Hiei shook his head to clear it. He would have to worry about the how later.  
  
Yusuke then turned back to Akiko.  
  
"So are you going to tell us what happened three years ago? Or, are we just supposed go and let what ever happened to you happen to us?"  
  
A voice spoke to Yusuke out of nowhere.  
  
"You really don't have manners do you?"  
  
"Just who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"Someone, who survived fighting Hisoka, and remembers what happened."  
  
Akiko's eyes widened at the sound of the women's voice. She knew that voice, but she had not seen her in over two years.  
  
'Haya? Is it really you?'  
  
The voice continued to speak from the shadows.  
  
"Stick around and I'll tell you about the past. That neither me nor those who fought with me with forgot."  
  
Who is this Haya person and what past could she possibly be talking about?  
  
A/N: Yea! I finally got this chapter done. I hope you guys read it and enjoy. R&R Thanks Ciao, InuShemeeko) 


	6. Pain of the Past, and Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. So you can't sue me, there I said it.

**Opening theme**

_Running in a crowd in a faceless town,_

_I need to feel the touch of a friend._

_In the country side I wander far and wide,_

_The isolation gets me again._

_I don't know where to go,_

_When I feel like crying oh my,_

_It's time to open myself to some thing new,_

_I want to stop-and grow up a bit._

_Then suddenly my power and confidence starts swelling up magically erupt,_

_And it's all because of the kindness that I feel,_

_From people I don't even know._

_Then suddenly my intuition and my wisdom grow,_

_And then I know,_

_That most of all I sense compassions wield into strangers wherever I go,_

_Thank you for waking me up. _

**Chapter 6: Pain of the Past and Fear**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

Akiko lowered her eyes as Haya stared to talk of how Hisoka had killed Mamoru. He had been the love of her life, Mamoru was supposed to have been the father of her children. The fact that he had been a fox demon had made no difference to her. She lifted her lavender-green eyes up to see Kurama and the others listening to Haya's story. Akiko's heart couldn't stand it. She took this chance to slip out the door.

As she continued to walk memories of that day flooded her mind, the pain was almost too much for her to bear. However she held a secret deep within her heart, one that no one, but Haya and the other on her team knew. Mamoru had given his life to save her life and the life of his two ½ year old son.

Very few people knew that Shocichi "Mamoru" Michi was Akiko Michi's son or adopted son. He had been born around the time her family had been killed. So in order to hide the fact that she had been fifteen and then suddenly had a kid, she simply pasted him off for her baby brother. Sadly she knew the truth, for Shocichi had the same orange-yellow hair, and piercing midnight blue eyes of Mamoru's. He was his father's son; nobody ever questioned her about him. So he remained just her brother, her one hope was Haya would keep it a secret.

Akiko stopped in her tracks as two shadows loomed over her. A stoic voice spoke to her as she slowly lifted her head.

"Don't tell me you're running away again. Wasn't three years of hiding enough?"

Akiko gasped and her eyes widened as she stared at the two beings standing before her. After a few minutes she found her voice.

"Nami, Yutaka, what are you doing here?"

The stoic psychic and brawny demon just smiled at her.

"If you must know Koenma contacted us."

Yutaka's rough but soft voice spoke next.

"The word is that Hisoka has escape from spirit world again, and Koenma wants us to help out his new spirit detective."

Nami narrowed her eyes as she looked at Akiko.

"So are you going to help them?"

"I guess I am. Haya's inside filling them in with what we know from our past experience so then it doesn't happen again."

Nami, and Yutaka remained silent. As they noticed the silent pain that crept it's way into her eyes. Three years and they could still see the death of Mamoru burning with in them. Nami nodded to Akiko.

"I see. I trust that little Mamoru is well?"

"Yes, he's fine. He…"

Akiko's words were cut off. As blood red spirit energy charged at her from out of nowhere. She used her speed to dodge the energy, however not before the energy clipped her left shoulder. Causing her to flip and the roll to the ground, Akiko's lavender-green eyes narrowed as she glared at the energy as it trailed away.

"He's here."

Nami and Yutaka looked confused as they stared at Akiko. Then they felt it, Hisoka had been here and then he had vanished only to have a lower level demon take his place. The demon sported a pair of bat like wings and huge muscles, he grinned at them right before he attacked.

His voice was raspy as he spoke.

"By the time I'm through killing you. What's left of your little family will be dead."

The demon folded his wings to the front as a huge gust of wind threw them in to the wall of the palace.

Haya, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all turned toward the door as they felt the building shake. Yusuke was the first to speak.

"What the hell was that?"

Kurama turned to Koenma as he felt the spirit energy getting closer to them. The power that was behind was like he had never felt before.

"Koenma get down."

Haya felt the attack coming and slammed her fist in to the ground. Causing a large mound of dirt and rock to come up and form a shield around Koenma. Kuwabara blinked as he watched Haya.

"Wow, that was awesome."

Yusuke, Hiei and the others ready themselves for battle. Botan and Ogre stay hidden behind the dirt shield with Koenma. Yusuke braced himself as he readied his spirit gun.

"Come on now, any minute now."

Nami and Yutaka looked over at Akiko as she pulled herself from the ground. Nami's brown orbs flashed at Akiko. As cords of a dark brown energy wrapped around Nami and Yutaka's bodies.

"Akiko go to Shocichi."

Akiko smiled lightly at Nami.

"Of course I will."

The demon then spoke in his raspy voice.

"I'd like you to know who was the one to kill you, before you die. My name is Ginzu; I'm part of Hisoka's special force. My cords of death will squeeze your life from your body."

Akiko's eyes widened as she watched her two friends struggle within the energy cords.

'There has to be something I can do to stop him. Think Akiko, your son needs you but so do your friends.'

Before she had a chance to attack, Ginzu threw Nami and Yutaka right through the wall. Ginzu smirked as he followed them through the rubble. The explosion through the wall had knocked Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama to the ground. Yusuke pulled himself off of the ground as he looked at everybody.

"Is everyone okay? Hey where's Kuwabara?"

"I'm right here Urameshi…just give me a second."

Yusuke turned to find Kuwabara being held against the wall by the same kind of energy cord that bound Nami and Yutaka.

"That's right Urameshi I'm sucking the life energy straight out of your friend. By the time I finish there won't be anything left of him but his own skin."

That's when a firm but soft voice spoke from the distance.

"Why is you people always forget about me? Spirit Spikes!"

Ginzu's eyes widened in shock as four long white spirit spikes soared through the air toward him. His body slammed into the wall hard as Akiko's spirit spikes pierced the flesh of his arms and legs. Once Ginzu was immobile his three captives fell to the ground.

Akiko winked over at Nami, Haya, Kurama and Yutaka.

"I'm sure you guys can take care of him while I'm gone."

Yusuke turned to face Akiko.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Yusuke's question soared into the breeze unanswered. For Akiko had vanished and was no longer there.

"Damn it! Where the hell did she run off too?"

Haya's sea green eyes flashed as she looked at Yusuke. As a small breeze blew strands of dark hair away from her face, Haya waved her hand and the earth barrier around Koenma and the other crumbled and disappeared.

"She's gone to and save what is left of her family."

Yusuke looked confused for a minute.

"You mean the little kid?"

Haya's answer was a nod as she went to help Nami and Yutaka up. That's when Yusuke noticed something else missing as well.

"Where the hell did Kurama go?"

Nami decided to answer as she brushed the dust from her clothes

"If I know Kurama he went after Akiko."

Koenma sighed as he looked around at the damage that had been done, along with the demon that was now plastered to his wall.

"I really don't like the looks of this. Not to mention the bad feeling I get from all of this."

His hurried steps clicked against the sidewalk as he tried his best to keep up with her. In an instant she vanished leaving only her scent to follow.

"I suppose I will have to track her scent instead. Seeing how she has now vanished from my sight."

Kurama continued on his way as thoughts of Akiko's past ran threw his mind.

'It all makes sense now. It explains to why she has stayed so distant with me. Yes, she is afraid if we were to become closer friends that I would become a target as well.'

Shocichi however came to mind. The fact of his true biology coursed through Kurama's veins.

'The boy scent is understandable now. Akiko has passed him off as her brother for the last two years. However in reality he is truly her son as well as the late Mamoru's. Then the child is all she has left to connect the two of them together.'

Kurama turned the street corner; Akiko's spirit energy was becoming stronger now there was no doubt that he had found her.

"The only question is will I get there in time?"

A shadow soon stood in Kurama's way, as a feminine voice spoke to him.

"In a hurry to get somewhere love? If you stay here for a while I'm sure my furry friends and I could help you out love."

Akiko's lungs burned in her chest as she ran down the hall to her apartment. She had a bad feeling about this. Her hand shook as she reached for the knob. Akiko's eyes widened as she pushed the door open. Nothing could have prepared her for what laid before her eyes.

TBC

What horrors were hidden behind the door to Akiko's apartment? Who is this strange female demon that now has Kurama trapped, and will he escape in time. Will Yusuke be able to save his friends from this new evil?

(A/N: Well I'm sure you all know that this is the end for this chapter. Sayonara Tainted InuShemeeko)

12


	7. Trapped and Hidden Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho however, I wouldn't mind owning Yoko Kurama. Oh well, I do own Akiko, Hisoka, Nami, Haya, Yutaka, and Shocichi, and yes even the dead Mamoru, who will make a cameo.

**Smile Bomb Opening Theme**

_Running in a crowd in a faceless town,_

_I need to feel the touch of a friend._

_In the countryside I wander far and wide,_

_The isolation gets me again._

_I don't know where to go,_

_When I feel like crying oh my,_

_It's time to open myself to something new,_

_I want to stop – and grow up a bit._

_Then suddenly my power and confidence starts swelling up magically erupt,_

_And it's all because of kindness that I feel,_

_From people I don't even know._

_Then suddenly my intuition and my wisdom grow,_

_And then I know,_

_That most of all I sense compassions wield into strangers wherever I go,_

_Thank you for waking me up_

Title:** The White Flame**

**Chapter 7: Trapped and Hidden Secrets**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

"You looked like you were in a hurry love. I hope my little friends and I aren't keeping you from something important now."

Kurama stiffened as the female blocked his path. Her scent was definitely that of a demon. However who was she and what she wanted with him had him puzzled. Kurama became more and more disturbed the more she spoke of her little friends.

_'What on earth could she be speaking of?'_

His bright emerald eyes noticed the trees on either side of them.

'_The trees! Whatever is with her must be hiding in the trees. I must be on guard at all times, there is no telling what she might do.'_

He then took in the demon that stood in front of him. She stood to almost 6 feet. Her hair and eyes were a deep maroon. The demon's skin was a cream color. Kurama locked his eyes on his opponent, when something stung the side of his face. Strangely as the object slid of the side of his face, it felt like hair falling away.

A bruise started to form on his right cheek as he winced at the pain in his face. His eyes darted around him, were had that attack come from?

"Oops sorry there love. Sometimes I just lose control over this thing sometimes."

The sound of something whipping back and forth caused Kurama to look harder at her. He then saw the object that had hit him. A tail very much like a lions whipped wildly behind her. Kurama suddenly pulled out a rose; she was getting ready to strike out at him. This time he would be ready for her. Just as he was sure she was about to strike out at him, he readied himself.

"Rose Whip!"

The marooned eyed demon flipped her-self backwards as Kurama's rose whip shot towards her. Kurama in turn pulled the whip back.

_'Some how she was able to predict my movement before I truly carried them out, I must not leave myself open to attack.'_

A shrieking sound followed by the beating of wings, warned Kurama that something was on it way toward him. He readied his whip unsure as to what was heading toward him.

Kurama's emerald eyes widened as twenty or more bats came flying at him. Several of the bats flew toward his face. He staggered backwards as more flew in towards him. Their little claws scratching at his face, causing him to cry out, it was then that he realized what they were truly after.

_'They're after the blood that is coming from my wound. There is no doubt that she is some how controlling these creatures. I must find a way to get them away from me.'_

That was when Kurama decided that it was best if he went on the defensive.

"Petals and Thorns!"

The demoness's maroon eyes widened in surprise; as she watched the rose petals swirl around him.

'_Looks like I caught one of the smart ones.'_

The bats continued to fly wildly around the rose petals that were now protecting Kurama. He was unsure how long he could keep up his defense.

_'I must find a way to confuse her bats. If I can not then there is no sure way of knowing who will win this fight.' _

The bats shrieked as they flew around Kurama, they were becoming irritated by the fact that they could not get any closer to him. The female watched as her pets continued to fly around Kurama. A smirk then appeared across her face as she watched Kurama inside his shield of petals.

"How long do you think you can keep that barrier of petals around you until you start to weaken love? If I so chose too, I could blow all of your pretty yet harmful petals away from you."

She then followed Kurama's emerald gaze.

"If you're worried about her," the demoness said indicating Akiko.

"Don't because I'm sure you're too late to help her."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Akiko's breath caught in her throat as she stared at what lay before her. Her apartment was a mess; her lavender-green then fell on the broken body of her son's babysitter Maya. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her.

'_Why is all of this happening now? I've been able to keep him safe for so long and now. Shocichi, please be safe if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do.'_

Akiko then glanced once more at the broken body of the woman who had become a friend to her. She had loved Shocichi just as much as Akiko did.

"I'm sorry Maya; I hope you find peace in spirit world. Who knows maybe if we are lucky we'll meet again some day. I promise you two things; I will not forget everything you have done for me. Also I will find my son and your death will not be in vain."

That's when she saw it a note that was addressed to her. With a shaking hand Akiko reached over and picked it up.

**Dear Akiko,**

**If you are finding this letter, then you already know I have the boy. I am sure that you want him back it would be a shame for the boy to meet the same fate as his parents.**

**By all means Akiko Michi let us finish this. If you come quietly there will be no need to kill your friends.**

**Hisoka**

Akiko couldn't believe the nerve of the guy. There was no way she was just going to give herself up to him. Then again there was no way she was going to let him harm any of her friends. That's when she felt some all too familiar demon energy.

"Oh no Kurama, hang in there."

Without another thought Akiko turned and ran down the hallway and then down a flight of stairs. The only problem was that when she was half way down the stairs, something electrifying was blocking her path. He stood about six feet tall, and with his charming good looks one wouldn't think he was a demon. His voice as well betrayed him, for it was as silky and smooth as fine satin.

**_"I'm sorry but I can not allow you to pass. That is alive any way; I have no problems in helping your soul get to spirit world, for that is the only way you are going to get past me in a body bag."_**

Akiko stood in a defensive stance, as she looked the demon in front of her over. He had long sky blue hair that was braided down his back, the muscles in his fore arms, chest and abs were very well tone. Yet at the same time it was his melon colored eyes that caught her attention.

"So sorry, I'd love to stay and play, but I really don't have time for any of this."

The demon smiled and laughed lightly at her.

**_"Oh contraire my dear you have all the time in the world. So says Lord Hisoka, now where are my manners? I haven't properly introduced myself, I am the demon Raidon and I shall be your executioner. So prepare to die human, for I will show you no mercy." _**

Akiko wasn't given anytime at all as a bolt of blue lightening came out of nowhere and struck her. The impacted from the bolt threw her backwards up the stairs. Her back plowed into the cement wall causing it to crack from the impact. Wiping the blood from her mouth Akiko pulled herself up. She then sped towards Raidon, he had become startled by her speed and at the same time he smirked.

**_"Are you in that big of a hurry to see your grave, and here I thought that you would be a lot smarter apparently I was wrong. It seems that it does not matter what your gender is for all humans seem to be unintelligent."_**

This time it was Akiko who smirked, her long raspberry locks whipping wildly behind her.

"Really, well if you want to know I was going to say something like never judge a book by its cover. Then again if you're that dumb to underestimate me, then again maybe you've never had the time to read a book."

Nothing could have prepared her for what was going to happen next. Suddenly without warning huge lightening bolt struck the tile floor trapping Akiko in a cage made completely out of lightening.

**_"Alright detective, let's see you get out of this one. I promise not to let you suffer too much inside my Cage of Torment."_**

Cords made completely out of the blue electric waves that seemed to be streaming from Raidon's body as they worked their way over to the cage. The waves then seemed to be pushing through gaps in the electric cage. One of the cords slapped at one of Akiko's bare arms as waves of electricity seemed to pulse as the volts of demon energy started to attack her.

She had to do something there had to be something she could do. Pulling in a breath Akiko tried her best to remain calm; when a sudden volt of energy stuck her body causing her to scream out in pain.****Raidon seemed please as he watched Akiko's body slump to the ground.

**_'Hisoka was wrong there is nothing scary about this girl. Taking her out was like mere child's play.' _**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kurama froze inside his protective shield. He had felt the strong demon energy that had come from the direction of Akiko's apartment. That's also when he had felt her spirit energy spike as well and now? Now he could hardly feel Akiko's spirit energy which he knew was not a good thing.

_'I can not afford to stall any longer. I must act quickly, time is of the essence. I can only hope that this will startle her enough to allow me to escape.'_

"Rose Darts."

The rose darts were just what he needed as a distraction. He still didn't know who this female demon was, however now was not the time to worry about who she was. He had a friend who needed his help. Kurama watched as two of the four rose darts he threw struck down two of the bats. This caused the demoness to lose focus allowing Kurama the extra couple of seconds he had needed.

For when she looked up again, Kurama had lowered his protective shield. Her maroon eyes widen in shock as she took a shaky step backwards. Hisoka had told her about Kurama's gift with plants. Yet he had failed to tell her that he was also part demon fox. Hisa took another breath before she then realized that she was letting some fox scare her.

"I'm not sure how you managed to transform into a sliver fox, but my orders are to kill you. So kill you I will."

Kurama eyed her with his now liquid gold eyes, as a light breeze blew his sliver locks behind him.

"I do not wish to fight you, however if you remain in my way I will have no choice but to dispose of you."

"You are right fox, one of us will be dying and I'm going to make sure that's it's you."

Kurama winced as her nails drug into the side of his face. He then became angered as a dozen or more bats started to attack him once again. Knocking him off guard as his fox ears rang with the sound of the bats beating wings.

Hisa took this one moment of weakness to attack Kurama once more with her whip like lion tail. Her tail whipped across his chest leaving a large wound in its wake. Kurama crouched down to the ground as he waited for Hisa to attack him again. When she did decide to attack him again, a dozen pointy sharp vines shot down his right arm and into Hisa's arms and legs.

"Why?" Was all Hisa could say as her body fell to the ground.

Kurama then calmly walked over Hisa's body, as he headed once more in the direction of Akiko's apartment. His golden eyes gleamed with a strange sadness as he looked do at his downed opponent.

"Like I said earlier I have no desire to continue fighting you. However, take this warning with you. If I ever have to come into battle with you again, I will not be so merciful. For when your death comes you will not even know it is there until it is too late."

Putting as much distance between him and the demoness with the bats, Kurama hurriedly made his way toward the apartment buildings. That's when her felt it a wild spike in Akiko's spirit energy right before it fade again.

"A weakening in Akiko's life energy, it could only mean that she has used up all of the spirit energy that she has dared. My one fear is that I will not make it in time to save her."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

She had one more trick up her sleeve and then that would be all of the energy she could spare. Seeing how she had used a good bit of it up trying to keep herself alive after that seemly one thousand volt attack from Raidon.

_'Ok if I'm going to pull this off it's now or never.'_

Akiko reached her hand over and picked a dead leaf off of the ground. As she did so she started to focus as much spirit energy as she could into the small leaf. After a few seconds the leaf began to glow a bright white, the leaf started to grow as Akiko fed it her spirit energy more leaves spouted out from the leaf's stem as the stem suddenly grew into a long white vine filled with white spirit energy.

The spirit vine shot out through a gap in Raidon's Cage of Torment. The more spirit energy Akiko placed into the vine the longer in became. Until the white spirit vine reached Raidon. The vine the started to feed off of the energy Raidon body was releasing. Then closing her eyes Akiko pictured the thorn from a rose and within seconds tiny thorns were digging into Raidon's body.

_'Now it's time to use his own attacks again him. I just hope I have enough energy left to do it with.'_

Having that extra bit of energy sapped from his body. Raidon Cage of Torment started to fade until Akiko was free from the trap. She then waited, she waited until Raidon tried to attack and when he did she put a wall of spirit energy around her. Then just as a volt of blue lightening was about to hit her, Akiko pushed all of her spirit energy away from her. In doing this Raidon's spirit energy was trapped and was also being pushed right back at him.

"Cleaning Spirit Energy."

Raidon's once blue energy was now fading into a pale blue as it and the rest of Akiko's energy came crashing back at him.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kurama shielded his eyes as a wave of Akiko's spirit energy blasted past him. Once the light had faded, he saw that he was once again back in his human form.

"That blast of energy had been huge, surly it did not all come from within Akiko."

His emerald eyes caught sight of the demon that now lay still and unmoving against the far wall.

'_Of course not Akiko took the demon's own spirit energy under her control and then fired it back at him.'_

Kurama was shook out of his thoughts as the sound of something falling to the ground reached his ears. He watched as Akiko's body collapsed to the ground. She no longer had the energy to remain on her feet. Her body was taxed over it limits, her raspberry locks were burnt in places from Raidon's attacks.

"Akiko."

In hearing someone say her name, Akiko weakly looked up to see Kurama looking down at her in concern.

"Here I was trying to finish my battle so I could get to you, and in the end I'm the one who needed the help."

Kurama watched as Akiko's eyes slid closed as her breathing evened out.

"That's where you would be wrong. You were the reason I got here when I did. So in the end didn't we both help each other?"

**TBC**

(**A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review this story. Your reviews really do mean a lot to me. **

**The beginning of the next chapter will go into more of what happened to Raidon when Akiko's attack hit him head on. Yusuke and the others arrive on the scene only to find that there are too late much to Hiei's disappointment.**

Ja ne!

_Tainted InuShemeeko_)

17


End file.
